Honey I Squashed the Fairies
by American-Drama
Summary: UPDATED! Prue and Andy go on a date but it is interrupted by the return of... someone. Please, please, please review, no reviews so far, WAAAAAH! Serously, if you review, I will love you 4eva. But not as much as I love Prue and Andy mwa ha ha ha ha!
1. Saved

**Chapter One**

The door burst open and Andy ran in. He saw Rodriguez and shot at him without thinking. Phoebe could only watch in horror as he created a ball of sizzling, zapping energy and got ready to hurl it at Andy. Suddenly she came to her senses and cried "Stop time now!" Piper ran onto the scene and froze everything apart from her, Prue and Phoebe.

"Phew, that was close," she gasped. The electrical ball was inches away from Andy's nose.

"Tell me about it. Imagine how Prue would have reacted to finding him dead. Quick, get him out of the house before everything unfreezes. I'll take care of Rodriguez." Piper instantly did as she was told, and Phoebe ran over to her target just as time unfroze. He smiled at her before creating another electrical ball. But Phoebe kicked him in the groin before he had chance to throw it at her. "That's what you get if you mess with the power of three," she said, before dragging him over to the chair and binding him tightly to it, handcuffing his hands behind his back so that he didn't try anything. She then ran over to her unconscious elder sister.

"Prue, Prue, are you OK?" she said, feeling her forehead. Prue's eyelids flickered open. "Yeah I think so. Where's Andy?" she asked.

"Outside with Piper," said Phoebe.

"Oh thank god he's OK," she said, relieved. Suddenly Piper burst in.

"Andy's safe, we just need the Book of Shadows.

"It's here. Ready?" said Phoebe.

"Ready," said Piper and Prue.

_Winds of time_

_Gather round_

_Give me wings to speed my way_

_Wish me on my journey forth_

_Let tomorrow be today_

Suddenly the clock's hands started to move. The hour hand moved rapidly around the clock face; 7 o clock, 8 o clock, 9 o clock, 10 o clock, 11 o clock, 12 o clock. It stopped. A new day had begun.

"Woohoo, we did it!" cried Phoebe. "We defeated Tempes, saved Andy and… ooh, I forgot, Rodriguez."

"Untie him," said Prue.

"What, are you kidding?" said Piper. "He could kill us, Andy's out there."

"No. We're not murderers," said Prue.

"No way, I'm not untying him," said Phoebe. Prue sighed before untying him with her powers.

"Get out of here now. And don't even think of touching Andy," said Prue, glaring at Rodriguez.

"You stupid witch," he said, before walking over to the door and standing in front of it. Suddenly he turned around, with those familiar, terrifying red eyes. He laughed before creating another ball of electricity and hurling it at Prue. But she repelled it with her powers, and sent it back at Rodriguez. He wailed in anger and pain as he got zapped by his own power, and then disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"We may not be murderers, but we're no angels either," said Prue. "Where's Andy?"

"Ooh Prue wants to go on a date," said Phoebe mockingly.

"He's outside," said Piper.

"Thanks, see ya," said Prue, before fetching her coat and heading towards the door.

"Go girl!" said Phoebe.

"Thanks, bye," said Prue, walking out and down the steps to where Andy was sitting.

"Andy are you OK?" she asked.

"Yea I'm fine. Listen, I'm sorry I broke your promise. I came to your house tonight, and if it wasn't for Phoebe then…"

"…You would have been killed, thanks for reminding me," said Prue. "Why didn't you just listen to me?"

"Prue I saw Rodriguez coming into your house. I was worried you might be in danger," said Andy.

"Andy I don't think we should start seeing each other again. As long as we're together your life is at risk, and I can't let anything happen to you. You saw how close you were to death."

"But then your life is still in danger. You're not the only one who cares about us."

"Yeah well at least I have powers," said Prue. "Besides, this isn't your world. You should be living in a house with a white picket fence and screaming kids all over the place, not with three witches who attract all forms of evil like magnets."

"And I still wouldn't be happy," said Andy. "I wish things could be that way, but it's you I want more Prue. And as much as I wanna be with a normal woman and living a normal life, my heart still screams out for you. And I can't change that." Prue turned to look at him, her eyes full of sadness.

"And neither can I," she said. "But as long as we see each other, your life is at risk and I can't let that happen, especially after what just happened this evening." She then turned and walked back into the house.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Phoebe. But from the look in Prue's eyes she knew the answer to that question.

"Not good," said Prue. "I can't see him any more, not after how close he just came to death."

"Prue, why do you always screw it up for yourself?" asked Piper. "You know you love him, so why don't you just admit it?"

"I do love him, I'm just… scared I'm gonna lose him," said Prue.

"Well, you've already lost him by deciding not to see him any more. Sorry sweetie, but you can't go on for the rest of your life not seeing Andy because you love him but you're scared he'll come to harm. Do you really wanna go out with Andy?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes, more than anything, but…"

"Well there you go. You wanna start a relationship with Andy, so why don't you just ask him out?" said Piper.

"Yeah I know, but it's not as simple as that. I can't go around protecting the innocent while worrying about Andy at the same time; it's not fair on the people I have to protect if I value Andy's life more than theirs."

"Prue, if you really feel about Andy the way I know you do, then you'll always hold that fear in you're heart, whether you're dating him or not," said Phoebe. She smiled triumphantly; she had finally gotten through to her older sister.

"I guess you're right," she said.

"Hallelujah! So, are you gonna ask Andy out or not?" said Phoebe.

"Yes, I am," said Prue. She turned and walked out the door, expecting to find Andy sitting on the steps. But he was no where to be seen. And his car had gone.

"Dammit," she cursed, taking out her cell phone and dialling his number. It seemed like hours before he finally managed to pick up.

"Hello Prue," he said. He sounded upset.

"Andy, I've done some thinking, and…"

"Prue, you can't mess me around like this. You've just told me you don't wanna see me any more, you can't just call back five minutes later and tell me you've changed your mind, it doesn't work like that," he said.

"But Andy…"

"Goodbye Prue," he said, before putting the phone down. She sighed. Why Prue, she thought. Why do you constantly screw it up for yourself? She trudged back into the house; her head hung low in despair.

"And?" asked Phoebe.

"He hung up on me," said Prue, before falling into her sisters arms.

"It's OK, I'm sure you'll be able to win him back," she said sympathetically.

"I should have listened to you Phoebes," she sobbed. "Why did I have to reject a perfectly good man."

"Don't worry; I'm sure there's something in the Book of Shadows," said Phoebe. Prue pulled away.

"What? Phoebe, I'm not bewitching Andy to try and make him love me. Every spell we've ever casted has turned out to be a disaster; I don't wanna have to deal with another catastrophe on top of the one I've already got."

"Well it's worth a try. Come on, if you screw it up you can blame it on me," said Phoebe.

"Fine, you win," she said, running up into the attic and retrieving the Book of Shadows. She flicked through it for a couple of minutes, until she found the page.

_Love Potion_

"OK, it says we need sage, camomile, a daisy, dragon's blood and a few drops of fireflower oil," said Prue. "Right, I'll go and check Grams' supplies for fireflower oil and dragon's blood. Piper, can you get camomile and sage from the kitchen, and Phoebes can you pick a daisy from the garden. I'll be back in a sec." She headed back into the attic. Phoebe picked up the Book of Shadows, but as soon as she touched it she had a flash.

TBC

**Don't worry the next chapter is longer.**


	2. Love Potion

**Chapter Two**

Prue discreetly poured the love potion into Andy's coffee and thoroughly stirred it in before knocking on his office door. "Come in," called the warm, caring voice that belonged to her ex-boyfriend. She entered.

"Hi Andy," she said. His expression changed.

"Hello Prue," he said coldly. "Take a seat."

"I got you a cup of coffee," said Prue, handing him the spiked cup.

"Thanks," he said, taking a sip. She secretly smiled to herself. "So why did you reject me last night Prue?" said Andy.

"Andy, I was worried about you. I didn't wanna lose you. But then I realised that I was gonna lose you anyway if I stopped seeing you, so I decided to apologize. But you didn't wanna know," she said.

"I see. So it's my fault now is it?" said Andy.

"No," said Prue. "Not at all. You had every reason to be upset. But I just needed a bit of time to think things over."

"I don't wanna have this conversation right now Prue. I love you, but to be honest, I'm not sure you love me too," he said.

"Andy, I do care about you. I just… I don't want anything to happen to you OK," said Prue.

"Well, I'm having a real hard time believing you right now," said Andy.

"I'm sorry."

"Goodbye Prue," said Andy. She got up and walked towards the door.

"I love you," she said. He ignored her. Prue walked out the door and wiped a tear away from her eye. Stop that Prue, she thought. The love potion will kick in soon, and besides, what would my boss think if I arrived back at work in tears?

**That Evening:**

Prue had just arrived home when she received a text message from Andy asking her out for dinner at quake.

"Finally, Phoebe's idea worked!" said Phoebe. "See, you should listen to me more often."

"Yeah, but how do we know that it did actually work. How do we know that he's just gonna reject me again when I get there," said Prue.

"Prue, stop worrying. Andy wouldn't just invite you out on a date so he can reject you," said Piper.

"How do we know that," said Prue.

"Because, we've known Andy since childhood," said Piper.

"Besides, I don't think Andy would even dare reject you on a date. I mean, look what happened to Roger," said Phoebe.

"Wait, how did you know I made him squirt ink in his face and strangle himself with his tie," said Prue suspiciously.

"I'm psychic remember. Besides, how did you know, you didn't even see it," said Phoebe.

"Roger 'reminded' me in a phone call which lasted about five seconds coz I hung up on him and deleted his number," said Prue.

"Ooh, go girl," said Phoebe. Prue stared at her funnily.

"Your head is not in chronological order today," she said. "You normally say that when Piper or I are about to do something, not after."

"Hey, I can say it whenever before. And besides, I thought you weren't good with tenses," said Phoebe.

"Yeah, well I studied a dictionary," said Prue, before going to retrieve her coat and walking out of the door. Phoebe turned to Piper.

"Sometimes I worry about Prue," she said.

Prue spotted Andy as soon as she walked into quake. He was wearing a bow-tie and a dinner jacket, which was seriously not like Andy. He was more of a tie person.

"Hey Andy," she said.

"Hello gorgeous," he said.

"Huh?" said Prue. Andy was really starting to freak her out.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight," he said smiling. Prue forced a laugh.

"Thanks," she said.

"I got a present for you," he said, holding up a giant teddy bear. It had the words _I love you Prue_ written upon it. She tried so hard to push the corners of her mouth up to form a smile.

"I love you too Andy," she said. "It must have cost you a lot of money. Did you win the lottery or something?" she asked.

"Prue, I feel like I've won the lottery every day when I'm with you," he said, beaming. She felt a sudden urge to throw up.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I just need to go to the ladies room," she said, hastily getting up and making her way over to the toilets as quickly as possible. Locking herself in a cubicle, she angrily dialled Phoebe's number and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hi Prue, how's it going?" she asked.

"Phoebe, you are so dead," hissed Prue.

"Did it work?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, it worked all right!" exclaimed Prue. "Some of the stuff he said just now was unbelievable!"

"Prue, how much did you give him?" asked Phoebe.

"I poured the bottle into his coffee, why?" she said.

"Prue, please do not tell me you gave him the whole bottle!" gasped Phoebe.

"Well, yeah, you told me to," said Prue.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Prue, you weren't supposed to give him the whole bottle."

"That's what _you_ said," said Prue.

"I did not tell you to give Andy the whole bottle. And besides, even if I did I didn't know."

"Well you should have checked the Book of Shadows," spat Prue.

"Not my potion, sorry," said Phoebe.

"You know, you can be downright frustrating at times," Prue snapped.

"I know. And I'm proud of it," said Phoebe. Prue sighed and hung up. So she was stuck with Andy all night. She quickly flicked back her hair and walked confidently back into the restaurant. Sitting down in front of the menu, she flicked through the laminated pages, looking for what she wanted to order. Suddenly she put it down.

"Andy why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"I'm just looking at your beautiful face. You know you're absolutely perfect don't you. You have very beautiful eyes too. They're like the windows to your soul," he said.

"Thanks," said Prue.

"Did it hurt when you fell?" asked Andy.

"What?" said Prue.

"From heaven. Coz I think I see an angel sitting in front of me," he said. God, why couldn't he have a normal conversation with her?"

"No, I'm a witch, remember," she said.

"Prue, you are far too beautiful to be a witch," said Andy.

"Not kidding," said Prue. "I have magical powers as well."

"Oh yeah. I think you cast a spell on me," he said. Prue couldn't swallow her mouthful of red wine. How did he know?

"I'm hypnotised by your face," he said. Prue rolled her eyes. Enough was enough.

"Yeah, and you'd better make sure that my graceful, elegant, god-made hand doesn't slap your face in a minute," she snapped.

"Why?" he asked. "Don't you love me. Coz I love you. With all my mind, all my heart and…"

"All your soul, yeah I've heard that one before. Andy, do you realise how predictable some of the things you've said are?"

"Well, it's what I truly feel about you Prue."

"Yeah, it's what I truly feel about you too, but I'm not constantly reminding you," she snapped.

"Prue, please listen to me," he pleaded. Ugh, was he begging her?

"No Andy. Coz you know what I'm gonna say now," she said.

"No."

"It's not you, it's me," she hissed, and got up, gathered her coat and picked up her handbag, ready to go.

"PRUE, I LOVE YOU!" cried Andy. Everyone stared round. "PLEASE DON'T GO!"

"Goodbye Andy," she said, her cheeks reddening. He suddenly started to wail hysterically. Tears fell out of his eyes and crashed onto the floor.

"DON'T GOOOO-HO-HO-HO-HO!" he screamed. Prue picked up her wine-glass and threw it over him. Gasps echoed around the room, and she gave him a long, cold stare before leaving.

"Woah, he did what?" gasped Piper.

"I know. He had a break down in the restaurant," said Prue.

"We need to reverse it as soon as possible," said Phoebe. "And I think I know how."

"How?" asked Prue.

"The undoing spell. It undoes any magical deed that has been done, and wipes out everyone's memory of any damage caused by the spell, so no one would remember Andy's break-down thank god!" said Phoebe.

"Except us," added Piper.

"Good, how do we cast it?" asked Prue.

"It's just a chant. But there's a catch," said Phoebe.

"What?"

"It has to be said in front of Andy," said Phoebe.

Prue quickly dialled Andy's number and waited for him to pick up, which he did in a flash.

"Prue, I've been waiting for you to call all evening. Oh I'm so glad you called my darling," he said.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened this evening. I wanna apologize. Do you wanna come over?" she asked.

"I would love to, I've just got one thing to attend to and I'll be right over."

"OK, bye Andy."

"I love you so much. Bye," he said, and hung up.

"I told you he was unbelievably corny," she said to her younger sister Phoebe.

"Yeah, I heard sweetie. Remember when he said he had something to attend to? It means he's buying you flowers. I had a boyfriend just like that once. I think we've all made that mistake," said Phoebe.

"Roger," said Prue.

"Oh poor you, you've had two," said Phoebe.

"But even he wasn't as unreal as Andy is being right now," Prue said.

"True."

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Prue answered it and was greeted by a colossal bouquet of flowers. "Surprise," said Andy. Time for acting Prue.

"Oh my god that is so sweet of you!" she gasped. "Come in!" She led Andy into the sitting room where he put her flowers on the coffee table and sat down.

"I'm so glad you invited me over, I couldn't breathe without you," he said. There was no time to be wasted, she didn't want to hear another word of it.

_A knot has been tied, too tight to undo_

_O spirit of heaven, I invoke you_

_Help me to undo what I've done_

_The knot I've tied must be undone_

"That poem is fantastic," said Andy. "I never heard anything so sensational!"

_A knot has been tied, too tight to undo_

_O spirit of heaven, I invoke you_

_Help me to undo what I've done_

_The knot I've tied must be undone_

_A knot has been tied, too tight to undo_

_O spirit of heaven, I invoke you_

_Help me to undo what I've done_

_The knot I've tied must be undone_

Andy suddenly started to glow purple, and the chandelier started to rapidly shake. It was working.

"What am I doing here?" asked Andy. Phoebe walked in.

"Demon trouble. You got attacked by a demon called Kavasa, who feeds off people's memories. We just managed to defeat him, and therefore you got your memories back. Except for all those that are of him of course," she said. Well done Phoebe, thought Prue.

"And why am I wearing a bow tie?" he asked. "I don't even own one."

"The only way to defeat Kavasa is by doing something you would never normally do. That would then contradict all your memories and they would backfire against the demon, destroying him," continued Prue. "You did it Andy. You helped us defeat a demon."

"Wow. And what's with the flowers, and the teddy bear that says I love Prue?" he said.

"Well, I kinda got another boyfriend, since after what happened in the office I assumed it was over," said Prue. She could see the disappointment in his eyes instantly.

"Oh," said Andy. She hated lying to him, but even more so when he was upset. A small tear trickled from his eye, but he quickly stood up and wiped it away.

"But I'll be honest with you he's kinda quite annoying," said Prue. A glimmer of hope game back into Andy's eyes.

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah. And he keeps telling me how beautiful I am," she said.

"You are quite pretty though," he said. She smiled naturally for the first time in ages. It was good to have the old Andy back.

"He says it excessively though, it's like, I don't need to be reminded all the time," she said. "I'm thinking of dumping him actually."

"Good," he said.

"What?"

"I don't want you going out with someone you're unhappy with," corrected Andy.

"Oh. Thanks for your concern," she said.

"Anything else you wanna talk to me about?" he asked. Prue paused for a minute. Should she tell him?

"No," she said. "I'm OK thank you."

"OK, see ya," he said.

"Bye Andy," called Prue as he walked out the door.

"Ooh, you should have got a hug in," said Phoebe. Prue glared at her.

"Sorry," she said.

**The Next Day**

Prue was at the auction house when she received a call from Andy.

"Hi," she said. "Did you need anything?"

"No, I was just asking how it went?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Did you dump that other guy you were seeing?" asked Andy.

"Oh yeah, I did," said Prue.

"So, how did it go?"

"Oh god. I told him I couldn't see him any more, and he had a huge break-down in the restaurant. I couldn't believe my eyes," she said. Oh dear, she thought.

"Are you kidding me?" he said in disbelief. She was half tempted to say yes.

"No seriously. He thought it was a theatre and that it was his show. I'm glad I finished with him," she said. "Although I dunno what to do with that teddy bear that had I love Prue written upon it," she said. He chuckled.

"Burn it," he said.

"I would, but it would really kinda screw up the environment," she said.

"I was kidding," said Andy.

"Oh," she laughed at her stupidity. "Well I could always recycle it," she said.

"What? A teddy bear that big? You've gotta be kidding," he said. Prue giggled.

"OK I gotta go now, my boss is coming in," she said.

"OK. Hey, I was wondering, do you wanna go out sometime?" he asked. Prue grinned.

"Sure, what time?" she asked.

"Quake, tonight at seven?"

"Yeah I'm sure I can make that. Bye," she said.

"Bye Prue," said Andy. He hung up. Prue wanted to scream with joy. Finally, she could go on a normal date with Andy for the first time in almost a year. Things were starting to look good for them at long last.

TBC


	3. Date

**Chapter Three**

"Prue, you've been up there for almost an hour," yelled Phoebe. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just can't decide what to wear," she shouted.

"Well if you let me come up there, I'll give you some expert fashion advice," said Phoebe.

"Are you kidding, I don't wanna look like a slut!" Phoebe marched upstairs and flung open the door.

"I do not dress like a slut," she hissed. Then she saw Prue.

"Oh dear," she said.

"What?"

"That top just shouts out slut queen. Listen, I know you wanna make an impact, but trust me sweetie that is not the right way to do it. We really don't need to see all your flesh," said Phoebe.

"Why what's wrong with it?" asked Prue.

"Well, first of all, pink and green totally clash. And a boob tube and a mini skirt is really what you'd expect a gorgeous teenage beach babe to wear on a date," she said. "I mean, you are gorgeous but you're no beach babe."

"Yeah, I just don't wanna look too formal, I wanna look more… um… relaxed and laid back," she said.

"Well, you look like you're about to go out and sell your body for sex," said Phoebe. "Look, why don't you just wear your normal colour black?"

"Coz I wanna be adventurous for once," she said.

"Pooh," said Phoebe. "Adventurous is Andy wearing a bow tie, and you remember how bad he looked."

"True."

"Listen, Andy likes you for who you are. You really don't need to change your wardrobe just to impress him. And besides, you look more smart in black," said Phoebe.

"Fine," she said, taking off her boob tube and mini-skirt and putting them back in her wardrobe. "How about this?" she asked, holding up a longer, more elegant looking black skirt.

"I think trousers would go better with those fur-lined Gucci boots you bought today which are _so _adorable," said Phoebe.

"I don't wanna look too masculine though," she said.

"Don't worry, if you pick the right top you'll look more sexy," said Phoebe. "Hey how about that v-neck sleeveless top you got from down town?" Prue considered it for a minute.

"Good idea, It'll go well with my fur lined coat," she said, and took it out of the wardrobe, before turning to Phoebe. "You can go now," she said.

* * *

Prue arrived at quake just after seven-o-clock where she found Andy waiting for her at a table.

"Andy hi," she said, sitting down opposite him.

"Hello Prue," he said. "How's things?"

"They're good," said Prue. "How is everything at the police station?"

"Great. We just managed to solve the case of Mr Roderick Smith, he was a serial killer. He murdered women by shooting a BB gun into their neck and then leaving them to choke to death," said Andy.

"Nice," said Prue, staring at the menu.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" asked a waiter.

"Yes, can we get a bottle of port to share please," said Andy.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"No thank you," said Andy.

"Thanks," he said, walking away.

"Did you know that Piper used to work here?" said Prue.

"Yeah," he said. "I thought she still did."

"No she quit. She said that it wasn't her dream job, and that she wanted to focus on running her own restaurant so she quit."

"That's a shame. She was a good chef."

"I know. I hope she gets her dream though. She deserves it."

"What's Phoebe doing at the moment?" asked Andy.

"She's unemployed. But she's looking for a job."

"I see. And how about you, how's it going at the auction house?"

"Fine. My boss is a bit demanding, but my old one was a warlock so it doesn't really matter."

"What exactly is a warlock?" asked Andy.

"Voice down," hissed Prue.

"Sorry."

"It's basically a bad witch, but male. Their main goal in life is to destroy all good witches, and to gain access to their powers. The first one we ever came across was Piper's boyfriend, Jeremy."

"So that's who killed all those withces," said Andy.

"Yeah. But luckily we managed to defeat him before he could kill us. God we'd be here all night if I told you how many times we had come close to death while battling demons," said Prue. "So, shall we have the garlic bread to start?"

"Yeah. And what do you want for your main course?"

"Uh… I'll have the risotto please," she said. "And you?"

"I'm having the spaghetti carbonara."

"Great. This has worked out so well hasn't it," she said, closing the menu.

"Yeah it has."

"Are you ready to order," asked the waiter, getting out a little notepad and a pen.

"Yeah can we have one portion of garlic bread to share please," said Prue. "And then can I have the risotto."

"And you sir?" asked the waiter, turning to Andy.

"I'll have the spaghetti carbonara please," he said.

"Anything else?" said the waiter.

"No thanks," Andy said. "I think we're done here."

"OK, thank you," he said. "Did you know we have a live performance tonight?"

"No, who's singing?" asked Prue.

"Yveva Thompson," he said. Prue froze.

"Who?" she asked.

"Yveva Thompson," he said. "She's on in an hour if you wanna stay and watch her," he said, walking back into the kitchen.

"Do you know her?" asked Andy.

"Yeah I know Yveva," she said. "Hold on a sec," she said, heading outside.

"Prue, wait," called Andy. Too late.

* * *

Prue quickly dialled Phoebe's number.

"Prue, how's it going?" she asked.

"Oh my god, you will no belive who's performing at quake tonight," she said.

"Who, a warlock? A demon?" asked Phoebe.

"Yveva," she said. Silence.

"No way!" gasped Phoebe.

"Yeah. I couldn't quite believe it myself, but the waiter seemed pretty confident that it was her."

"Right, give me two secs and I'll come down," she said.

"What? Phoebe, you can't come down, it's my night with Andy," hissed Prue.

"And Yveva is _my _friend, I wanna be there," said Phoebe.

"Wait, we don't even know if it _is _the Yveva we know," said Prue.

"Too bad, I'm coming," said Phoebe.

"Fine, but you're not sitting with us," she said. "It's a date, not a social gathering," she said, and hung up.

* * *

"Phoebe's coming," said Prue, sitting back down with Andy.

"Why?" he asked.

"Right, remember that girl who 'interrupted' our night together when she mentioned wicca," she said.

"Yeah," he said. "What, you mean that girl with black lipstick and nails?"

"Yeah, that's Yveva. She and Phoebe were very close friends. I think we all liked her, even I did, although I didn't at first."

"And is this gonna get in the way of our date?" asked Andy.

"No, of course not. She's not evil, she's just a friend, that's all," said Prue. Andy gave her an 'excuse me, I don't think so' stare. "It's not gonna ruin our date Andy. I promise."

"You said that last time," said Andy.

"Yeah, well I mean it this time," she said. "You always wanted an ordinary date with me; no demons, no warlocks, no evil sorcerers. And we're having an ordinary date right now. She's just a friend, that's all, OK?"

"Fine," said Andy.

"So how did you get rid of that teddy bear?" he asked.

"Oh. We took it to the trash. It was way too big to recycle," she said. He chuckled. Prue smiled too.

"You have a beautiful smile," said Andy.

"Thank you," said Prue. "Your eyes are so cute. They shine more than a cat's." He chuckled and said "Prue, I don't know whether you're ready to hear this yet, but I just want you to know that I…"

"Your order," said the waiter, placing a bowl of garlic bread in front of them. Prue picked up a piece and took a bite of it.

"You were saying?" she said.

"Never mind," he said, and followed suit, taking a few bites of garlic bread before taking a sip of wine.

"No, please tell me," said Prue.

"OK, what I was gonna say was that I don't know whether or not this is the right time to tell you, but I…"

"Helloo, mind if I snatch a bit of garlic bread?" asked an all too familiar voice.

"No Phoebe, this is our date," hissed Prue. "Get your own."

"No it's OK you can have some," said Andy.

"Thanks," Phoebe said, glaring at Prue before taking the biggest piece and cramming into her mouth.

"So have you told Andy yet?" she asked.

"No, what?" said Prue.

"That you wanna get serious with him." His head jerked up, and Prue's cheeks started to glow a bright red. In one swift move, she grabbed her younger sister's sleeve and dragged her out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Are you trying to break Andy and I up?" she spat.

"No, I was just asking you…"

"Whether or not I wanna rekindle the old flame? Phoebe…" she hissed.

"What? You do wanna get back with him don't you," said Phoebe.

"Yeah, but I wasn't ready to tell him yet," said Prue. Phoebe rolled her eyes and said

"Prue, give up waiting already. Just tell him how you feel, it's not like he's gonna say no or anything…"

"Well who knows he might just say that. Phoebe, I'm a witch, not a mind reader," she cried.

"Shh, do you wanna say that any louder?" hissed Phoebe.

"God, you frustrate me sometimes," she said. "But as I was saying, I can't see inside his head. How do I know whether or not he's gonna tell me to stuff it."

"Well, neither do I Prue. But I do know that telling someone you wanna start a relationship seems like a huge, huge risk. But if you're too scared to take it, then never expect to be happy with anyone. That's all I can say," she said. God, why did older sisters have to be such hard work?

"Well, am I right?" she asked.

"Look, just leave me alone Phoebe," said Prue, using a cold, dangerous tone. "I just want a normal date with Andy with no sisters, no warlocks, no demons, and especially no magic. And I know for a fact that he wants that too. Is that too much to ask?"

"No," said Phoebe, turning around and walking back into the restaurant. Prue followed suit, and sat back down in front of Andy.

* * *

"Listen, I am so sorry about tonight," she said.

"That's OK Prue," he said. He didn't look at her when he said that, which meant he was angry.

"No really. I know as much as you do that you just want a nice, easy, normal date like everybody else. But with me, it's not that simple. And I'm sorry, there's nothing that I can do to change that. But if you wanna date me you'll have to put up with it. Can you?" she asked. He turned to look at her.

"Just give me a moment to think about it," he said, getting up and heading into the men's toilets. Prue buried her head in her hands and started crying. She tried to hold it back, but the tears just kept coming, rolling out of her eyes and into her hands. All the people around her were laughing, chatting, having fun, but not her. She had been left hanging on the edge of a cliff, waiting for Andy to either push her off into darkness and oblivion, or pull her away into his warm, soothing, comforting embrace.

"Prue, are you OK?" asked Phoebe. Her answer was plain, simple and honest.

"No." Phoebe wrapped her arms around her older sister, cuddling her. It was time for her to be the mom. And then Andy stepped out of the bathroom, and judging by the look in his eyes things did not look good. Phoebe pulled away.

"Come on Prue, he's here now," she said, patting her quickly before going back to the bar.

"Can I speak to you outside for a minute please?" he asked.

"Sure," said Prue. For what seemed like the umpteenth time that night, Prue walked out of the restaurant. She sat down on one of the benches and pulled a few steands of hair out of her face. Andy sat down beside her.

"I decided," he said. "And the answer is no. I don't think I can deal with your secret any more Prue. I'm so sorry," he said. And the floodgate opened. Tears flowed from her eyes like a waterfall, and she sobbed quietly to herself, not wanting to let him hear how weak she really was. Andy wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her head in his chest, taking in his war, comforting scent for the last time. It was literally like oblivion, she felt as if she has just been thrown into a bottomless chasm, doomed to a lifetime of falling, thrashing, screaming. He placed his hand comfortingly on her head and started to stroke her hair. And Prue swore she could feel a single, hot tear fall onto her neck. And then another one, and another one, until they started to fall like raindrops.

"Dammit, I still love you," he said. His voice was hoarse and croaky. She tried to say "I love you too Andy," but it came out a whisper, to quiet for human ears to pick up. But somehow she knew he had heard it.

"I know," he said.

"Can we still be friends?" she asked. He paused for a couple of moments.

"No, that's not enough." Prue pulled herself together and gently drew herself away.

"So are you saying you still wanna carry on seeing me, even though you can't deal with my secret?" she asked.

"Yes," said Andy.

"So does that mean that you can deal with me being a witch after all?" she asked.

"I think so," he said. Joy flooded throughout her, washing away all her pain and sadness. She leaned close to his face, until she could feel his cool, refreshing breath on her eyelids like a midsummer breeze.

"I think you may be stronger than you think," she said. He leant forward to kiss her, and for the first time in months, their lips interlocked with each other. He gently pushed his tongue inside her mouth and lightly caressed it, letting her sample the rich, succulent, fresh taste that lingered upon it, making her want more, making her crave more, making her need more . She had forgotten how much he could grab her desire and violently shake it up like a bottle of cherry cola.

"Come on, let's go back to our date," she said, reluctantly pulling away.

* * *

"Welcome to Quake ladies and gentlemen," announced a voice from the main stage where Yveva was to perform.

"Tonight it is entertainment night, and here to sing for us we give you… YVEVA!" And on she walked, with the image of a punk-rock star. Black clothes, black hair, black make up. Everything was black except for her skin and her eyes.

"First of all can I just say how proud I am to be here tonight," she said. "My Mom, who came out of rehab last year, always said that I had she wanted to see me perform on stage, but unfortunately, she can't be here tonight. So I hereby dedicate my song to one of my two of my best friends, who _are _here in the audience tonight. Phoebe and Prue Halliwell, this is for you," she said. And then she sang.

__

I am the son  
And the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and the heir  
Of nothing in particular  
You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way?  
I am Human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does  
I am the son  
And the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and the heir  
Of nothing in particular  
You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way?  
I am Human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does  
There's a club, if you'd like to go  
You could meet somebody who really loves you  
So you go, and you stand on your own  
And you leave on your own  
And you go home, and you cry  
And you want to die  
When you say it's gonna happen "now"  
Well, when exactly doe you mean?  
See I've already waited too long  
And all my hope is gone  
You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way?  
I am Human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does

Everyone cheered loudly, going wild for the new diva; Yveva.

"GO GIRL!" screamed Phoebe. Prue turned to Andy.

"Do you wanna come home with me tonight?" she asked. He smiled.

"Yes," he said. And then they kissed, and the remainder of the night was filled with music, laughter, fun and chit-chat. But for Prue and Andy, their night was only just beginning.

TBC

**Warning: The next chapter contains strong sexual content! Read at your own peril XD XD!**


End file.
